Windy Autumn Day
|next = |image1 = Screen Shot 2018-01-25 at 7.32.29 pm.png }} is the 8th episode of season 2, and the 60th episode overall. Plot It is a windy autumn day and Peppa and George are going to the park to play. Summary Peppa and her family are planning to go to the park. It is cold so they go back in the house and change into warmer clothes (hats, scarves and coats). Daddy Pig puts the car roof up and Mummy Pig turns the heater on. They then drive to the park. Peppa asks Mummy Pig why all the leaves are red and yellow. Mummy Pig responds by saying that it's autumn time (in autumn it gets a bit colder and the leaves change color). Peppa, George and Daddy Pig play with the ball to get warmer, but the wind blows the ball to the other direction leading to the duck pond. Daddy Pig tries to reach the ball with a stick, when he tries to reach a bit further he falls into the pond. The wind blows the ball out of the pond. The wind then blows George's hat off and makes George cry. Daddy Pig tries to catch his hat, but the hat gets stuck up a tree. Mummy Pig shakes the tree but the hat doesn't seem to fall off. She tries shaking a bit harder, then all the leaves fall from the tree onto her. The hat lands on top of Mummy Pig's hat. When it starts getting windier, the wind is strong enough to hold Peppa and George up. Peppa suggests Daddy Pig to try it too. At first he denies, but after Peppa and describes how fun it is, he accepts. The wind is even strong enough to hold Daddy Pig up. Daddy Pig soon realises that this is really fun and invites Mummy Pig to give it a go. Mummy Pig denies and says if the wind stops, she will fall down, but Daddy Pig says the wind won't stop. Finally, the wind really stops and they all fall down, while Mummy Pig laughs. Peppa stands up and asks her parents what they can do now when the wind stops. Daddy Pig asks Peppa what her favorite game is, and she says it is jumping up and down in muddy puddles, but there aren't any puddles, just lots of boring leaves. Daddy Pig asks Peppa what she does with these leaves, and Peppa says she doesn't know. Then, Daddy Pig suggests jumping up and down in leaves. Then Peppa, then George and Mummy Pig all join jumping up and down in the leaves. Finally, Peppa says this is the best autumn day ever and everyone laughs. Goofs * When the wind gets small and George doesn't hold his hat, the wind blows his hat off. But when the wind gets stronger, it can not blow his hat or Peppa's hat off when they don't hold their hats, even if the wind blows. Category:Episodes with characters crying